User blog:Clifftybonbons/Zombie Mode Go! Survival Guide for n00bs! Part 2
TL;DR THIS IS HOW TO FIHT ZOMBEEZ AND WIN Right! So you've got your mans up to level 30 and have the stats you need to get past the first wave. Congratulations! How do you get past the subsequent waves? I'm glad you asked invisible gamer inside my head. Know your enemy *The zombies are pretty slow moving and don't really follow any set pattern unlike the guys you face in standard area mode. They're more likely to wander off and stare at the wall like dumbasses. You can't really blame them. Walls are pretty interesting. You can however use this to your advantage. It seems like they follow each other around more often than make a mad dash (or shuffle) towards you. This means you can leave the stragglers to their wall monitoring and polish off the ones that are actually coming at you. *Zombies by themselves are not that dangerous. When they get into packs it's usually the time things stop going as planned. With the proper equipment (the Binary Sword) you can easily take on two at a time. Any more than that and it's time to start shooting. It should go without saying that you cannot get surrounded. Unless you like to bleed a lot, emo kid. ಠ_ಠ *The greatest enemy in zombie mode isn't the G03LM zombies (or Z03LM's as I like to call them) but the actual room itself. You don't get a whole lot of up and down space to dodge the onslaught. You do however have a fair bit of left and right room to put some distance between you and the fans of tasty player meat chasing you. Since the zombies are slow moving, they won't be able to react quick enough if you charge straight at them. Especially if you use bullet time. And you will need to use your bullet time in the later levels. *While we're on the subject of Z03LM's, I should take some time to tell you how beneficial they can be. They don't grab you like the standard zombies. Instead they give you a hearty slap and send you sailing away. I've been saved a couple of times by a Z03LM smacking me out of harm's way. It should be used as a last ditch effort though, as it takes some time to stand up again. Losing your weapon isn't as big a deal as it is in arena mode because your friend, the zed, won't shoot at you. They'll only rip your face off and eat your entrails like true lovers often do. Since the enemy is slow moving, the object of zombie mode is 'dodge the bastards' instead of 'shoot them full of bullets'. You can easily whittle down their numbers by luring a few away at a time and then racing past the pack. At stage number 7 or so, they'll be released with more frequency, usually when there's only 2 or 3 left alive. Hunting every last one before moving onto the new ones that spawned in will usually have you surrounded in the blink of a sphincter. Use these tips and you should fare pretty well. Good luck! Clifftybonbons 03:35, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts